the_legendariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 2:The Guardian
N P R O C E S S / E N C O U R S D E R É A L I S A T I O N The Guardian is the second volume of the series "The Legendaries", created by the French author and illustrator Patrick Sobral. It was published on November 2004. The English digital release date was on December 7th, 2016. Synopsis The Legendaries escaped from the Zar-ikos, who locked them up. In their way, they captured Elysio, who was going to drink a memory potion prepared by the Zar-ikos themselves. The group and Elysio were miraculously saved by the Silver Falcons, transformed into some strange creatures by the Guardian. This Guardian being the guardian of the six magical stones the Legendaries are currently searching, Danael and his friends decided to free the Falcons from the spell and also take the Crescia stone. Will they manage to win over their enemies? Story Once arrived in front of Klashinga, the Guardian's castle, the Legendaries tied down Elysio to a tree. Alone with Elysio, Claw cut half of the rope, putting the memory potion in front of his frenemy, which he stole from the Zar-ikos, letting him choose between drinking it or not. Claw then went in the castle with his friends, leaving Elysio to himself. The Guardian, finding amusing to add a time limit to their quest, the Legendaries rushed in. Their first challenge got Razzia killed. He was holding up the walls so that they wouldn't get killed by them with his sword, but after all the Legendaries but him got out, the sword shattered. The walls crushed him to death. Then, Shimy created a water tunnel to protect them from a room set in everlasting fire, but she overestimated her capacities and died by maintaining the shield so that her friends would continue their quest. Jadina and Claw sent Danael to the Guardian's room while fighting monsters in the dark. After the Cherripie Troll got easily defeated for the second time, Danael finally reached the Guardian and asked him to give him the Crescia stone. Unfortunately, before Danael could take it, Vertig, Elysio's bird, stole and ate the precious stone, which gave him his normal adult appearance, becoming Skroa, the Galina Sorcerer. The one who fought against Darkhell, 50 years before the current event. Skroa decided to tell the others what he has been going through, years after years, from evil spells to agony, worst than what could possibly imagine Danael. But then, after being transformed into a weak little bird and losing his powers, Skroa was finally freed from the evil sorcerer due to the Legendaries' victory against Darkhell. Their very last victory that made them the worst heroes of Alysia. He then realized that Darkhell, who seemed dead to the Legendaries, wasn't really dead, but became a child who suffers from amnesia. He knew that one day, "Elysio" would want to get his memory back so Skroa thought that if "Elysio" could find a way to get himself old again, Skroa would get his revenge by growing older first and then defeat Darkhell. fr:Tome 2 : Le Gardien Category:First Cycle Category:Album Category:Patrick Sobral Category:Album The Legendaries